hellocharlottefandomcom-20200222-history
Charlotte Wiltshire (Q84)/Gallery
Ep 3= Portraits Charlotte-7.png|Q84 as she appears in HC3. Charlotte-6.png|Is that...my baby girl? Charlotte-3.png|Annnnnnd nope, it's a thot Charlotte-1.png|Where are my fucks? Can't seem to find 'em. Charlotte-2.png|fuhgedaboutit Charlotte2-3b.png|Tired of you. Charlotte2-4b.png|Bo-oring! Charlotte2-5b.png Charlotte2-6b.png|aaaa Charlotte2-7b.png|Does this look like the face of mercy? Charlotte2-8b.png Charlotte3-1b.png|aaaaaaaaa Charlotte3-2b.png|AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Charlotte3-3b.png Charlotte3-4b.png Charlotte3-5b.png Charlotte2-2b.png|hime-sama laughter Charlotte3-7b.png|it's picture day? Charlotte4-2b.png|*growls* Charlotte4-3b.png|"ya left the oven on" Charlotte4-8b.png|Grumpy. Charlotte7-1b.png|Excited! Charlotte7-2b.png Charlotte7-3b.png|Pfffft. Q84 7-4.png|You're not pulling that off. Q84 8.png Charles and Q84.png|Q84 being her usual friendly self. Execution Hour ExecHour7.png|Turning up the heat. ExecHour12.png|OwO What's this? A.png|Execution time! B.png|Girl B. ExecHour2.png|Looks tasty. A2.png|Execution of Boy A. A3.png|Anri appearing on Execution Hour. B3.png|Q84 being a good friend. CGs Hello Charlotte Episode 3 Title Card.jpg|Title Card WithGod.png|Talking to God. 1.png|Aw damn, it's the fun police. Pat.png|Q84 "comforting" Anri. 4.png| Q84's Attacker Part 2.jpg| Q84's Attacker Part 3.jpg| 11.png|Linq®-d! 12.png|Told you so. SlideDown2.png SlideDown3.png|That looks painful. 13.png Hug.png|Q84 hugging Aiden. 15.png|Q84 finds some Felix clones. 16.png STAB.png|Scarlett stabs Q84. Broken1.png|She can't move her legs. Broken2.png|Not a pretty sight. 20.png|Crumnch. 21.png|Know your place. 23.png| 32.png|i'mma get you for this, you hoes 33.png|Drunk with power. Dead Scarlett.jpg 36.png|Scarlett appearing on Execution Hour. 39.png|Saying good night. SaveHer.png|Looks like God's favourite toy just broke. 52.png 53.png 54.png|Learning to let go. 55.png|Comfort. Freedom2.png|The House beginning to glitch. Freedom3.png|The glitching worsens. Freedom4.png|The House collapsing. WhiteSoc.png|Reforming White Society! Sprites Charlotte.png|Q84's expression sheets. Charlotte2b.png|Q84 and V19 expression sheets. Charlotte3b.png Charlotte4b.png|Q84, Charles, V19, and Delirium Charlotte expression sheets. Charlotte7b.png Q84walksprites.png|Q84's walksprites. F839vla 372.png|Q84's menu icon. Screenshots Map9 gnd0.png|Q84's bedroom. Manual_STATUS.png|Q84's stats. |-|Artwork = Hello Charlotte Episode 3 Release Date.jpg|Hello Charlotte Episode 3 Release Date. Tumblr p1zsjpZZPj1s3snaho1 1280.png|Promotional art of Q84. Tumblr p43nc4VKEp1s3snaho2 1280.png|Q84's day off. Tumblr p2901lQxvL1s3snaho1 1280.png Tumblr p2901lQxvL1s3snaho2 1280.png DTHjB9XXkAAOnv5.jpg|Some well-deserved Anri appreciation. Join White Society.jpg|Join White Society DUGfS4YXcAEQ2wK.png|Q84 alongside the House's tenants. DVSipCnX0AAIZPh.jpg|"Who's your favorite Charlotte?" Goodbye Vincent.jpg DU0PFbmXUAElRa2.jpg|Harry Potter AU. Q84's Day Off Part 1.jpg|Q84's day off. Q84's Day Off Part 2.jpg|Q84's day off. Q84's Day Off Part 3.jpg|Q84's day off. C's Daily Routine 2.jpg|C's daily routine. Tumblr p6eyz4evk01s3snaho1 1280.png|A Q84 charm design, drawn by etherane. Q84 and Charles.jpg V19 and Q84.jpg|Q84 tormenting V19. The T-Word is Banned.jpg|A doodle by etherane about a problem with Twitter. Hello Charlotte Finished Charms 1.jpg|Completed Hello Charlotte charms. Q84 and Charles on Holiday 1.jpg|Q84 and Charles on holiday. Hello Charlotte Stickers 1.jpg|Hello Charlotte Sticker Designs. Charlotte Doodles 1.jpg|Doodles of Charlotte, Delirium's Charlotte, Q84, Anri and Scarlet. Hello Charlotte Stickers 2.jpg|Hello Charlotte Stickers. Hello Charlotte Stickers 3.jpg|Completed Hello Charlotte Stickers. Dq3dhyOXgAUp2FH.png|"sentience" Pocky 1.jpg|A doodle by etherane to celebrate Pocky Day. Happy Holidays 1.jpg|A doodle by etherane for Christmas 2018 Scarlett Eyler's Job 1.jpg|Scarlett Eyler got a job... Scarlett Eyler's Job 2.jpg|...but lost her soul. Hello Charlotte Keychain Designs 1.jpg|Hello Charlotte Keychain Designs. Q84's Plight 1.jpg|Q84 is feeling down. Happy Deathday 1.jpg|A T-Shirt design with Bennett, Felix and Florence showing Q84 the respect she deserves. Hello Charlotte Finished Charms 2.jpg|Completed Hello Charlotte charms. Q84 and Charles 2.jpg|A doodle for the Steam release of the Spanish and Portuguese-Brazilian translations of Hello Charlotte Episode 3. Charlotte Doodles 2.jpg|Doodles of Charlotte, Q84 and V19. Category:Reference Category:Images Category:False Realm